Konan y una bola de Akatsukis
by Umiko Aoki
Summary: Konan se le declara a Pein , pero que pasa cuando dice que "no le hace eso" que es gay Yaoi y hetero? o-O


** Konan y una bola de akatsukis **

Bueno sean duros, este es mi primer fic y quiero aprender de mis errores porfas

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

Genero: Yaoi, hetero (según u_u)

:Dialogo

_(pensamiento)_

-"Sonidos del exterior o interior"

**(Aclaraciones )**

(N/A: notas de la autora)

GRITOS

******************

:cambios de tiempo o escenario

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un día normal en la Akatsuki-cueva, el sol no estaba en su total esplendor , pero entre lo que cabe el día era bueno .

En la sala de la misma se podía ver a Kakuzu y Hidan comiéndose a besos en un sillón , Tobi en frente de la pantalla del televisor a blanco y negro (N/A:es que Kakuzu es demasiado tacaño X), y a Konan en el sillón contrario a donde estaban el ojiverde y el peliplata , debatiendo en su interior sobre … sus sentimientos hacia Pein.

Konan: (_es el momento, estoy completamente decidida, por fin le diré a Nagato que lo amo)_

Una vez ya fuera de la habitación de Pein.

TOC TOC :Nagato-kun?

-Pasa Konan

Konan: Ho-Hola n///n

Pein: hmph que es lo que sucede?

Konan: lo que pasa es que yo….. TE AMO ///

Pein: Pues muchas gracias Konan, es obvio que te hayas enamorado de mi , pero…

Konan: _(pero que creído ¬¬)_

Pein:.. yo no le hago a eso u:_:u, lo siento.

Konan: ok …..no te preocupes , ya me voy UnU

Pein : vete por la sombrita n:_:ń

Konan: jaja ¬¬

*******************

Un mes después:

Konan: _(fue difícil pero, lo logre he podido olvidar a Pein y me enamore de alguien mas n_n)_

En eso se escucha unos pasos bastante apresurados y una que otra caída , acercándose a la habitación de la peliazul

Tobi: Konan-san el líder dice que hay reunión en la sala de reuniones - decia con una radiante alegría

Konan: _(no me digas acaso la reunión será en el baño u_ú)_-Gracias Tobi n_n

*******************

Sala de Reuniones de Akatsuki

Pein: Los he reunido para decirles que..

Konan : **(divagando**_**)**__(ohh ahí esta Itachi , que bien después de la reunión lo llevare a mi habitación , lo besare y le aclarare el por que ,el cual es que …me gusta ^^)_

Pein: hoy Itachi y yo formalizamos nuestra relación de pareja , no es asi Ita-chan n:///:n

Itachi: asi es ^/u\^_(en especial después de lo de anoche kukuku *¬*)_

Konan: **(con cara de WTF?)**_(QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???? Kuso ù_ú) _Felicidades n_n#

*******************

Había pasado un tiempo otra vez, ahora un poco mas que la vez anterior…

En el comedor, a la hora de la cena…

Konan: _(no se como puedo tener este gran corazón que me permite no rendirme y encontrar a mi alguien especial ahhh n///n):_BIEN LO VOLVERE A INTENTAR!!!**(poniendo un pie en sima de la silla con la mano levantada estilo rock lee)**

Todos: _(esta tipa se droga??o_ò)_

La kunoichi corre y corre para poder llegar al cuarto de cierto rubio

Eran tantas sus ganas de decirle a aquel ser querido que era importante para ella , que ni siquiera se inmuto en tocar la puerta y la abre hasta el tope.

Konan: Deidara yo…..O_O

Deidara: Konan que diablos te sucede hum, un poco mas de privacidad toca antes por favor hum .

Konan :y-yo gomen nasai O///O

De un portazo salió de la habitación del susodicho.

Konan estaba anonadada?, no, estaba pensativa por la imagen anteriormente vista , pues ver a Sasori encima de Deidara despojándolo de su penúltima prenda de ropa ,no era algo que se viera todos los días y menos el día en el que te le ibas a declarar a uno de los participantes de escena anterior.

*******************

Una semana después

Una peliazul estaba en la sala **(la normal)** pensando en lo que sus demás compañeros , como Kakuzu , Sasori e Itachi jugaban a apostar y el que perdiera , su castigo seria…llevar a Tobi a una juguetería 0w0

Konan. _(Ya estoy hasta el carajo de estar como colegiala enamorada , por que para colmo todos de los que me enamoro son gays, no tengo nada en contra de ellos , pero por que todos los que amo buaaaa buaaaa )_

Cuando el mas atolondrado de la organización llega corriendo a la habitación…

Tobi: QUE CREEN , SOY EL UKE DE ZETSU-SAN WIIII!!!! n_n

Zetsu: por Pain no es para que los grites a los cuatro vientos /**eso es privado idiota**

Konan: _(damn era mi ultima esperanza ò_ó#)_

******************

Ese mismo dia , como a eso de las 2:00am…

-"ohh Pein …. siii …ohhhh"

-"Da-danna…mas … onegaaaaiii"

-"mm…Zetsu-san…jijiji…mmm"

-"Kakuzu me va-vas a patir en do-dos …grrrrr"

Konan: **(escuchando todos los ruidos)** _(a pero me tenia que meter a una organización de puros hombres, para que le hice caso a Yahiko)_

******************

Al día siguiente…

La única chica de akatsuki desayunaba inusualmente sola ,(N/A:por que será *¬*), hasta que un ser parecido a un tiburón llega a la cocina.

Kisame: hola Konan **(decia con unas ojeras mas profundas que las de su compañero de equipo)**como dormiste ehh???

Konan: **( con el mismo semblante responde) **es broma acaso ¬¬# , con tanto mugre ruido tampoco pude dormir

De repente una idea ilumino la cabeza de la kunoichi.

Konan: oye Kisamesito….???

Kisame: no Konan yo también quería Itachi-san

Konan: al menos lo intente ú_ù _(Oh no que horrible me quedare solterona nooooo , no, me largare de aquí hasta encontrar a alguien)._

Y a si fue recorrió todas las aldeas para poder encontrar a alguien , pero a los pocos meses se aburrió y regreso a la organización , encontrándose con que Kisame se hizo hetero, quedándose al ultimo con el

Fin???

_________________________________________________________________________________________

(N/A: bueno se que la historia no es buena , pero es mi primer fic,

reitero, debo aprender de mis errores,

No tengo nada encontra de Konan ttebayo,

es mas es una de mis personajes favoritos, pero…

No resistí la idea de poner a todos gays menos

a ella XD, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrio

cuando lavaba los platos jeje n_n Mata ne


End file.
